You're all I know
by Nayru25
Summary: Tu as toujours dit que l'on se rencontrerait à nouveau.Tu m'as toujours dit que tu serais là.Ne me laisse pas seul. Tu es tout ce que je sais.


Pairing: Axel/Roxas  
>Rating: K+<br>Résumé :  
><em>Tu as toujours dit que l'on se rencontrerait à nouveau.<br>Tu m'as toujours dit que tu serais là.  
>Ne me laisse pas seul.<br>Tu es tout ce que je sais._

_**Ecrit en écoutant Mystery of You de Red**  
><em>

* * *

><p>On s'habitue vite à n'être personne.<br>A ne pas entendre son coeur battre.  
>Ne plus savoir exactement où se trouve la frontière entre le bien et le mal.<br>Ce qui peut être pardonné.  
>Et ce qui ne peut pas l'être.<p>

Axel avait vite appris au sein de l'Organisation XIII.  
>Appris à oublier le temps qui s'écoule.<br>Appris à ne pas avoir de remords.

Il trouvait facilement l'amusement et le plaisir dans les tâches qui lui étaient confiées. Chacune de ses nouvelles responsabilités faisait monter en lui un sentiment de fierté.  
>Et alors que ses compagnons chassaient les coeurs, Axel oubliait peu à peu qu'un jour, il en avait eu un.<p>

* * *

><p>Puis, Roxas arriva.<p>

La première fois qu'Axel vit son visage, rien de particulier ne se passa.  
>Le garçon avait les yeux éteint et les gestes lents.<p>

Comme à chaque nouvelle recrue que Xemnas leur avait amenée, Roxas ne savait rien.  
>Il allait devoir réapprendre les bases, pas à pas, comme un nouveau né. D'autres avant lui étaient passés par là, et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.<p>

Axel pensa simplement qu'il n'était qu'un numéro de plus.  
>Ni plus.<br>Ni moins.

* * *

><p>Brutalement, Saïx lui assigna la charge de Roxas.<br>Car c'était ce qu'il était, une charge.

Axel maugréa entre ses dents alors qu'il ouvrait un passage, son jeune apprenti sur ses talons.

Roxas ne parlait pas.  
>Roxas ne râlait pas.<br>Roxas ne pleurait pas.

Il se battait juste, en suivant scrupuleusement les recommandations de son tuteur.  
>Si Axel lui disait de tuer un monstre, il s'exécutait. S'il lui disait de se laisser frapper, il le faisait aussi et encaissait les coups sans broncher.<p>

Après quelques jours d'entraînement, Axel perçut un mince changement dans l'attitude de Roxas.  
>Quand il se lançait dans la bataille armé de ses deux chakrams et projetait ses armes accompagnées de cendres brûlantes sur l'ennemi, Axel sentait un regard posé sur lui.<p>

Les yeux de Roxas commençaient à être habités par une légère lueur. Celle-ci était à peine perceptible et seules les flammes d'Axel arrivaient à la faire naître. Il était également le seul à remarquer ce changement.

* * *

><p>Au fil des jours, Roxas évoluait.<p>

Il répondait par oui ou par non, refusait de se laisser frapper volontairement par les Sans-cœurs et regardait Axel étrangement lorsque celui-ci parlait tout seul, certain que le jeune blond ne l'entendait pas.

Puis son vocabulaire s'étoffa et il commença à poser des questions.  
>Axel le regardait, essayant de savoir si un peu de vie commençait à couler en lui, où s'il répétait juste ce qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs.<p>

Il ne répondait jamais aux questions, se contentant de lui sourire en pensant que ça suffirait.

Lors de leur première vraie mission, Roxas lui désobéit pour la première fois.

- Je t'avais dit de rester en arrière ! Qu'est-ce que je raconterais à Xemnas si tu te faisais tuer à ta première sortie ?

Axel essuya le sang qui perlait sur le coin de sa bouche. Le Sans-cœur énorme qui sévissait à Agrabah avait bien failli avoir sa peau, et il ne devait son salut qu'à Roxas qui, assis à ses côtés, tenait son bras meurtri par la bataille.  
>Le jeune blond avait pris l'initiative alors que le combat tournait au désavantage du roux, et avait bondi au devant du danger, armé de sa Keyblade et faible de son inexpérience au combat.<p>

Si son geste avait permis à Axel de reprendre le dessus et de donner le coup fatal au Sans-coeur, Roxas avait été éjecté hors de la bataille par un mauvais coup.

Axel avait eu la peur de sa vie.

- Désolé.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Roxas réussit finalement à invoquer un sort de soin. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour se diriger vers Axel et soigner ses blessures.

Le roux ne le regarda pas, le laissant poser ses mains sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la douce chaleur régénératrice l'envahit.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'Axel daigna finalement croiser le regard du blond, il le vit sourire. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il fit de même.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, le trou béant dans sa poitrine se rappela à son bon souvenir.  
>Axel ne comprit pas pourquoi.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas était borné, exigeant et perfectionniste.<br>Il était aussi doux, calme et d'une bonne compagnie.

Axel ne se souvenait plus avoir un jour connu Roxas autrement. Et quand il lui rappelait ses débuts à l'organisation, c'était pour le taquiner, une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre tenant sa glace à l'eau de mer.

Le souvenir du coeur qu'il avait autrefois revint également le hanter.  
>Il se demandait comment Roxas riait de si bon cœur -sans cœur. Comment son visage paraissait si lumineux dans la vie lugubre qu'il menait.<p>

Il refusait les missions se déroulant dans des lieux où Roxas ne pouvait l'accompagner et ne prenait plus le même plaisir qu'avant à jouer les assassins.

Inconsciemment, il prit ses distances avec le reste de l'organisation, et son existence se réduisit petit à petit à Roxas et aux moments qu'ils partageaient.

Seul Saïx s'en rendit compte.

* * *

><p>- Je me demande...<p>

Un morceau de glace bleue glissa doucement le long de son bâtonnet de bois, et coula le long du poing fermé de Roxas.  
>Axel la suivit du regard distraitement, se rendant à peine compte que la sienne fondait également.<p>

- ... où irons-nous quand tout cela sera fini ?

Roxas tourna sa tête légèrement sur le côté, espérant une réponse qui mettait un peu trop de temps à venir.

- Tu veux dire, quand on aura retrouvé notre cœur ?  
>- Ta glace coule, Axel.<br>- Oh mince.

Axel termina rapidement son bâtonnet et essuya ses gants.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Le roux reporte son attention sur lui, mastiquant distraitement le morceau de bois de sa glace terminée. Son regard interrogateur fit baisser les yeux de Roxas.  
>Des enfants jouaient au ballon en bas du clocher.<p>

- Quand tout sera fini. Quand on sera séparés.

- Oh.

Axel se souvint avoir un jour été seul.  
>Enfin… Il n'était pas complètement seul à vrai dire. Mais Roxas n'était pas là.<p>

Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se remémorer cette période.

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

Roxas croisa son regard, les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

- Et si ça arrive..., continua Axel. Et bien, je te retrouverai.

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur le visage de Roxas. Parler avec Axel apaisait ses angoisses et il redoutait bien souvent le moment où ils devraient retourner à la Citadelle. Car c'est enfoui sous ses draps et le regard tourné vers Kingdom Hearts que ses fantômes revenaient le hanter.

- Et où me retrouverais-tu si je disparaissais ?

Une pointe de tristesse naquit en Axel, tout au fond de lui.  
>Si Roxas disparaissait... Alors que deviendrait-il? Disparaîtrait-il lui aussi? Où bien continuerait-il à servir l'organisation?<br>La quête qu'il poursuivait aurait-elle encore seulement un sens sans Roxas... ?

Axel s'inclina vers son partenaire et posa une main sur sa joue.

Ses yeux étaient si bleus.

Aucun des deux ne riait plus. Le doux silence qui les reliait paraissait d'or, alors que seul résonnait le souffle calme de leur respiration.

- Je te retrouverais dans une autre vie.

Aussi loin que Roxas se souvenait, jamais Axel ne lui avait paru aussi sérieux. La pression de sa main sur sa joue semblait le conduire doucement vers son visage, attiré par ses yeux résolument plantés dans les siens.  
>Il pouvait sentir son souffle tout près, si près.<p>

- Promis ? souffla Roxas, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres, fermant doucement ses yeux, rassuré par la chaleur aimante qui semblait l'envelopper de plus en plus.

- Je te le promets.

Aucuns des deux ne sut vraiment qui embrassa l'autre en premier. Seule comptait la promesse, scellée à jamais entre ces deux êtres sans coeur et sans avenir, au sommet du clocher d'une ville où le soleil ne se couche jamais.

* * *

><p>Happy AkuRoku Day à tous.<br>Puissent vos histoires d'amours être aussi belles, bien que moins tragiques que celle d'Axel et Roxas


End file.
